


xix - the sun

by penrosequartz



Series: PRQ's Marvel Extravaganza [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pre-Infinity War, Tarot, The Avengers - Freeform, basically think original avengers but further along the timeline and they all still live together, but none of the others are added in, pietro is dead, post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: It's a new day.





	xix - the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsdunisdun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsdunisdun/gifts).



> basically this is an avengers poem with like lowkey stony if u squint but not really cause it says "friend" not "boyfriend"  
> tarot cards as title/character sections

**ix - the hermit**

it's a new day  
and he sits in the basement  
unaware of the morning  
not knowing how long  
it's been since his eyes last slipped shut  
since his last shot of coffee  
it can't have been far  
for the mugs pile up  
and the glasses and cups  
with the ice that clinks in the bottom  
there's sweat and there's grease  
for he's building machines  
to show all the world  
he's a good human being  
to make them forgive him  
for all that he's done  
it's a new day  
but he can't feel the sun.

**xiv - temperance**

it's a new day  
and he sits in the air  
and sketches and inks  
the park that's below  
he sips at his mug  
and remembers his friend  
who might be awake  
so with his good heart  
he packs up his art and descends  
he finds him asleep  
with his head in his hands  
and he carries him up  
to the bed in the land  
of civilisation and people who rest  
he remembers the war  
the battles he won  
it's a new day  
and he basks in the sun.

**i - the magician**

it's a new day  
but he can't hear the birds  
that he once used to listen to  
every morning  
rises with the dawning  
a bullet as warning  
he trains and he shivers  
and dodges  
and ducks  
as he draws from his quiver  
and drawing his luck  
sarcastic comments  
from his side of the table  
but there's something darker  
just a flicker of silver  
or the sound of a gun  
it's a new day  
and he scowls at the sun.

**xviii - the moon**

it's a new day  
and she holds herself in  
forgetting the face  
that she wears is a mask  
she tries to be fine  
and she's always been skilled  
she won't be distracted  
by this simple task  
and she fires her rounds  
a spider with venom  
and helps with the sounds  
of the archer she owes  
forgetting the bows  
that she tied in that room  
knots upon knots  
she is no one  
it's a new day  
and so rises the sun.

**xii - the hanged man**

it's a new day  
it brings some peace  
from the nightmares and guilt trips  
that rule in the dark  
and he sits in the park  
unaware of the artist above  
and he watches the children  
play tag on the grass  
and thinks of the past  
with attitude paired against  
internal demons  
he may laugh a little  
for he quite liked green  
before it entirely coloured his dreams  
he breathes in and watches  
the children have fun  
it's a new day  
and he sits in the sun.

**vii - the chariot**

it's a new day  
not his first with this view  
but he'll never get tired  
of watching the sky  
it's different from home  
earth’s seems less high  
they reached the moon  
how quaint they are  
he’ll return soon  
but what's one more hour  
yes his people await  
but he just wants to sit  
in the rays of midgardian warmth  
the sun here burns  
he swears he'll return  
there's a kingdom to run  
it's a new day  
and he sails past the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> the hermit (tony): meditation, solitude, consciousness.  
> temperance (steve): balance, moderation, sensibility.  
> the magician (clint): action, manifestation.  
> the moon (natasha): mystery, dreams, the subconscious.  
> the hanged man (bruce): surrender, new perspective, enlightenment.  
> the chariot (thor): movement, progress, integration.


End file.
